dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Kalel (Earth 23)
Curse of Superman After fighting a particularly easy battle with his nemesis, Lex Luthor, Kalel realizes that Luthor served only to distract him from his true hidden possession, the Transmatter Sonic Array. As soon as Superman finds this device, three humans barrel out from its entrance. One of them dies, another lies motionless, and the third fires a Kryptonite laser at Superman, but it has no effect. Superman disarms the woman and asks about her situation. She tells him that she's on the run from a monster named Superman. She reveals that she's from an alternate universe where this monster was the creation of herself and her friends Clark Kent and Jimmy Olsen, a thought-powered being built to inspire and save the world bought out and corrupted by the mega-company Overcorp; rampaging across the Multiverse to eliminate other Supermen, "Superdoomsday" already butchered the pint-sized Superman of Earth 42 and Optiman of Earth 36, with its fleeing creator expressing doubt Calvin would prove any different. Soon enough, the monster bursts through the portal device and attacks Superman. With the help of the woman and an unconventional ally in Lex Luthor, they defeat the monster and send him back through the portal, seemingly tearing him to shreds. Summoning the Justice League, Superman explains what the device is and asks them to analyze it as he finally introduces himself to the woman. She introduces herself in turn as Lois Lane, and says that he must be Superman done right. Multiversity After disabling a robot from another universe, Superman went to the Justice League satellite to have the wreckage examined. The presence of the non-universal material activated Luthor's Transmatter Array, and unwittingly speaking the codeword "S.O.S." transported Superman to the House of Heroes, where he was greeted by Captain Carrot of Earth 26. Meeting with a gathering of several other heroes throughout the Multiverse, the Thunderer of Earth 7 explained that a powerful threat known as The Gentry had destroyed his universe; Superman used Brainiac equipment in his belt to reactivate the station's A.I., Harbinger, which informed them how to traverse the Bleed via Shift-Ships, which Superman's experience with music aided him in operating. He led a party with the intention of rescuing Monitor Nix Uotan from the Gentry on Earth 7, only to find themselves on Earth 8 and confronted by the Retaliators. Before they could come to an understanding, Uotan was reborn from a cosmic egg as the Dark Monitor, corrupted servant of the Gentry. Superman, having heard stories of the Monitor in his travels, attempted to get through to Uotan, but was rebuffed and joined in the battle to stop him. After Uotan was disinfected and the heroes of the Multiverse defeated the Gentry, Superman led a small party to Earth 7, where they confronted the Gentry's master, the Empty Hand. Superman expressed doubt for the Empty Hand's expressed intention to destroy the superheroes once and for all at a later date, noting that many such villains had claimed they would before, at which point the party was teleported back to Earth 8. The heroes of the Multiverse, now led by Superman, agreed to work together to defend against the Empty Hand's coming attack, with a small group made up of Superman and several other heroes forming Justice Incarnate. | Powers = | Abilities = * : Superman was taught how to box as a child by his adoptive father, a skill that would serve him well when facing off against equally powerful opponents such as Superdoomsday. * : Superman has extensive leadership experience, as the founder of his worlds Justice League and the multiversal Justice Incarnate, and the President of the United States. In the latter role he has shown particular ability, balancing the national budget, solving the Libya Crisis, forming the Alliance of Nations to foster demilitarization and international collaboration, and receiving the highest approval ratings since President Rickard in the 1970s. * : Calvin can play the guitar. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Brainiac | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * This version of Superman is strongly based on both real-life President Barack Obama and famed boxer Muhammad Ali (as confirmed by writer Grant Morrison).https://www.wired.com/2014/08/grant-morrison-multiversity-dc/ * He is the third black Superman. The first two being Sunshine Superman and Superman of Earth-D. | Trivia = * Despite being a Superman, Kalel wasn't affected by Kryptonite when attacked by the woman from the Superdoom universe. However, Pre-Flashpoint, Kryptonite was shown to only affect Kryptonians from the same universe, and the same appears to apply to the Post-Flashpoint multiverse. This could explain why he was unaffected, and he may still be affected by Kryptonite from his own universe. * The name "Calvin Ellis" was originally introduced as an alias for Superman in a 1985 story written by Alan Moore. | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superman Category:American Presidents